Green Ribbon
by Lillith987
Summary: It's the upcoming Saint White's day festival in Hetalia academy and Arthur has a lot to deal with. But nothing is more important to him than a green ribbon that always seems to end up in his grasp on this day every year for the past five years from a secret admirer. It doesn't help that the students there confuse him so much... Human names. Two-shot.


A/N Just a short story to welcome myself back into fanfiction and show everyone I'm not dead. I'm finishing up typing other things so I will update quite a few things this summer, but if you're new, this has no interest to you -sigh-. Hope you enjoy this Two-shot!

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read. England, Romano, and Bad touch trio (They deserve their own warning), slight bad language, and England being a usual mother hen tsundere.

Pairing: ? Country xEngland, maybe a few mentions of SuFin and other pairings

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

_"__**private intercom"**_

_Green Ribbon_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"No."

"Come on! It'll be so cool! And it will be nice! Don't you want to be nice and friendly for once?!"

"I already said no."

"But why not?!"

"Alfred Jones, we are not going to make hundreds of cut out boards in the image of you saying happy Whites Day and place them around the whole bloody school!"

"Its a great idea! That way everyone can at least have someone actually caring about them during that day instead of being the loners that they are! You know that some people don't get returned gifts when they gave chocolates to them on Valentines, so its a win-win."

"You just want to see your face plastered everywhere."

"Hey, they need some of my sexiness after seeing your face."

Arthur knew the boy didn't really mean anything with the statement, but it didn't stop him from twitching in annoyance. "I'm not going to say it again. There are things to be done and people to see Jones, and sadly you are not one of them. May you kindly get out of my office."

"But Arty, it would make people happy! And it would fit right in to the festival tomorrow, you know, like extra decorations!"

"I do not think your fat lumps and stupid smile would help out at all. Please get out."

"But Iggy~!"

Arhur felt a vein pop. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he counted to three. "...Teutonic Knight, please get this American out of here."

Alfred stopped his movement and gazed up in question. "Huh? Teutonic kni-waahhh?!"

The Brit watched in faint amusement as the American was lifted up by an overly happy albino and was literally thrown out the room, the poor boy comically landing face first onto the floor before his whole body flopped with him.

The albino closed the doors and locked it, turning to Arthur with a shit eating grin, "Keseses, that was fun."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm just surprised that you were able to lift him at all."

"I'm just that awesome." Another grin, "You actually called me Teutonic Knight for once."

Arthur paused, forcing a small blush from appearing on his face. "Don't get excited over nothing! I only called you that ridiculous name because Jones would have been on guard if I said Gilbert or Beilschmidt!"

Gilbert leaned onto Arthur's chair, laughing when the Brit tried to reached up and strangle him. It was so much fun to mess with him. "So what did he do that you needed the awesome me?"

Arthur sighed, abandoning his attempt at strangling him, "He wanted to wish everyone a happy Whites Day tomorrow."

A raised eyebrow, "And whats wrong with that?"

A dry look, "With his face and cut out images of himself placed all over the school."

Gilbert face matched the Brit, finding himself picturing how it would look like. Sure, it might be nice for the girls and the American's fan boys, but everybody else didn't need to see all that. And by that, he means the faces Alfred makes that he thinks are sexy and cute but in reality make him look more stupid than he was.

Arthur crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose, already imagining the American whining at him for kicking him out and for ignoring his 'super awesome' idea. Oh he could feel a migraine coming. Then his treacherous mind had to add another image of Alfred giving him his kicked puppy look, ending up pouting and being moody for the rest of the day. It was enough to make him melt a little. God dammit...

He finally let up from pinching his nose and gave a breathy sigh before leaning over his desk, a nimble finger pressing the art and robotic room's call button. "...Sorry if I'm interrupting anything important, but is Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, and Romano Vargas present?"

He promptly ignored the confused look the albino shot him, concentrating more on the device he is speaking into. **"Hai, Arthur-san. They were helping me decide on what design I should choose to create and enter for the robot fighting event tomorrow.**_**-the fuck kind of school has this type of shit happening and finding it completely normal?!-**_**" **

Arthur faced soften a bit, laughing softly from Lovino's distant comment, "Ah I'm sorry for distracting you then, I'll just-"

"**Ve~, do you need us for something Arthur? If its important, we can do it!" **Feliciano said through the device, his pleasant voice stopping him from getting annoyed for being interrupted. The Brit scratched his cheek hesitantly with his free hand, debating whether or not to tell them and keep them from doing their task.

"...It's nothing, the task is significant anyways and would be a waste of your time to do. I wish you luck Kiku for tomorrow, I have no doubt in my mind that you would be victorious. Good luck to you two as well, Lovino, Feliciano. Make sure you put that Frog in his place in the art and cooking competitions."

"**Thank you!"** The three spoke simultaneously, making the poor Brit go slightly pink by how happy they sounded. With a final good bye, he lifted his finger from the button, the light click giving hint that the call ended.

Arthur leaned against his chair, mind already working fast. _'I do have supplies at home, and my drawing skills are not entirely bad. I could probably upload and blow up a picture of him and cut it out...' _

"Arthur~."

The blond blinked, flinching when he noticed Gilbert leaning way too close to him, grin widening when he spoke. "Don't tell me you're actually going to go through with it."

Arthur snorted, leaning more into his chair to gain some space between them, "Of course not. There is no way I would do something as stupid as paste his image all around the school grounds."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"..."

Arthur crossed his arms and darted his eyes, "...I'll make only one. B-But just to keep him from whining like a brat the whole bloody day tomorrow!" The migraine was coming back...

Gilbert looked up thoughtfully, giving a thumbs up after a few seconds. "Good idea! We can put at the entrance so everyone can see it as they pass by. That'll keep the piggy from squealing so much." Gilbert smiled when Arthur giggled, the Brit trying and slightly failing to keep himself from doing so, his hand working to keep the noises from coming out.

The albino sat himself on top of the desk, wincing when some of the papers crinkled from his leg movement. Hopefully Arthur would not notice... "Soooo, Prez, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow, already calmed down from his little stifles moments ago. "Hmm, well school hours would be the same as any other day. Students would go to their respective classes and such. The hallways will probably be filled with ultra happy people, trying to give their gifts to their beloveds or friends, as a thanks for the chocolates from Valentines or just as a token of affection."

Gilbert nodded, signaling the blond teen to continue. "When after hours hit, we would have approximately two hours to set of the booths and equipment for the Whites Day festival before students and family members begin to show up. When that point is reached, everything is up to the clubs and assistants to get things started and make the day enjoyable. All the student council has to do is supervise and make sure nothing happens. We are also in charge of announcing the time when gifts can be exchanged, and clean up duty."

Arthur bit back a smirk when the albino's face became sour. There school is fairly large, and with certain students attending here, there is no doubt in their minds that there will be problems.

Gilbert flopped himself on the desk, giving a dramatic sigh, "That is sooooo much work. Can't you have your underlings do that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I do not have underlings Gilbert." He smirked, "I have minions. And I'm not sorry to say that you fall into that category."

Gilbert smiled, "I'm not your minion. I'm your knight remember?"

He laughed when the smirk fell from the Brit's face and was replaced with a flustered look. He turned his body around onto his stomach and propped up his face with his elbows, legs kicking upwardly in girly fashion. He tried to ignore the crunched noise of more papers, instead giving the flustered teen another smile, "So..."

A wary look, "So, what?"

"Do you expect anything on Whites Day tomorrow?"

Arthur paused, a blank look washing over his face almost immediately. With a few moments, he scowled, "Of course I would expect some. Thoughtful or not, the Frog always does every year. Kaoru, Keith and my brothers would probably sneak in and surprise me with something, again it can be either good or bad. So yes." He crossed his arms, scowl still present as he tried to figure out whose turn it was this year to put a prank in their gifts for him. "I do."

Gilbert laughed, "Keseses, are they the only ones?"

A dry look. "Who else would there be? Even with everything I do for this school, I'm not very well liked."

The albino swung his legs again, "C'mon Eyebrows! Your friends might get you something" He waggled his eyebrows, "And hey! You could get a gift from a secret admirer or something!"

The blank look was back. It always amazed the Albino how the Brit could just zone out like that with little effort and not be aware of it.

Arthur shook his head. "Stop spouting nonsense and wasting our time. There is a lot of things to do til tomorrow. Here." Arthur handed Gilbert a clip board, a check list already placed on it. "It would be helpful if you could go around the clubs and see if everything on that list is completed or almost finished."

Gilbert nodded, "Sure thing Brows! The awesome me will have this done in no time."

Arthur watched in disbelief as the Albino practically skipped out the room. Nobody is that happy to do tasks...

He sighed, fighting the urge to rub his temple. He leaned against his chair and gazed up at the ceiling, a sort of calm feeling overtaking him.

Arthur, despite belief, was looking forward for Whites Day. It was not because of the festivals or things like that.

It was for a green ribbon.

A single ribbon that always seems to end up in his grasp at the end of that day each year, for five years since his first year in middle school, with no clue on how it got there, and who it was from. It either appeared in his locker, his book bag, or on his desk in any period of the day before the festival started. He was quite startled when it kept on appearing, but when he held it, that silky green ribbon, his heart would flutter. Sure, he should be creeped out that this sort of thing was happening , but instead he felt sort of touched that someone would go through the trouble of doing this for him. Since he was a middle schooler to boot.

The only person who knew about the green ribbon was Kiku, who he told after the third year it happened. He was sure the gift was not from him, seeing as the quiet Japanese boy was dating their history teacher, who amazingly managed to squeeze Kiku in with his love of sleep and cats. The boy thought it was beautiful and inspirational, the Brit finding himself the victim of doujinshis that portrayed him in intimate situations with countless suitors that Kiku thought could be the admirer.

Arthur was not ashamed to admit that he ripped up one that had him with Francis, apologizing later after making the Japanese teen promise to never draw him with the Frog ever again.

Despite Kiku's fan boy problems, he was very helpful with the situation._ " On Whites Day, a white ribbon is what everyone wants. In my country, it is said that if the person you like gives you a ribbon, and ties it in your hair, then it is said that your love will last forever."_ Kiku once told him during their first year of High school. He said that maybe that is what the ribbon symbolize, like some sort of building of confidence until they can confess and tie it in Arthur's hair_. "_

_But, the ribbon I receive is green, not white."_

Kiku smiled, _"The legend never really specified that it had to be white." _

Arthur hates to admit it, but he really hopes that was the case. He could probably blame his mum for making him a romantic...but the thought of someone's love lasting forever, it just made him want to smile, no matter how much it sounded like some child's silly dream.

The blond lolled his head to the side, a dazed glaze covering his eyes. But what Arthur was afraid of, is if the green ribbon would stop appearing, and he would never meet the mystery person that made themselves home in his mind for five years. _'I really need to stop thinking about that, there is too much to do. I do not need to be distracted about personal matters.'_

He glanced down at his desk. The papers. The papers were bloody ruined.

Arthur felt a vein pop.

"Gilbert...!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello Kiku, how are the robot preparation?"

Kiku turned off the blow torch and lifted up his welding mask, giving a small nod as Arthur entered the room. He glanced at his creation and huffed, "It is giving me some difficulties, but I am certain I will have it finish by the end of the school period."

Arthur knelt down next to Kiku, looking over the robot up and down. It was the size of an action figure, taking the appearance of a classic fighting robot with a metallic red color. "It's...quite small. Are you sure this would hold itself against the other machines?"

A strange glint filled the Japanese teen's eyes. "Do not worry Arthur-san. This is merely a disguise, when I unleash its final form during the competition, you will understand. It will be...a sight to see." The glint disappeared, "It also comes in different colors, would you like to see?"

"Hm, no that's fine. But if you say so, then I have no doubt in my mind you will win today."

Kiku gave a small smile, "Thank you, your assurance means greatly to me."

He put down his tools and motioned Arthur to take a seat, mysteriously pulling out a pot of tea and some tea cups. He poured some and gave a cup to Arthur. "Is everything going well?"

Arthur nodded, giving a small thanks for the tea. "I believe so, Gilbert already gave me an update on things and it seems to be going well. The excitement around here is tremendously loud-"

"Kyaaa~! Like omg, thank you for the top Toris! I love it! Oh you will so love what I got you too~"

Arthur twitched in annoyance. "...Like that."

Kiku chuckled, "Well, it is such a nice day. It gives me an opportunity to gain some information and inspiration for my work."

"Do you use your own experience for your work?"

"If it is relevant, yes. Why do you ask?"

Arthur smirked, "I wanted to see if you drew about how you got with Mr. Hercules."

The boy blushed, "W-Why would I do such a thing?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "The whole scenario with you getting together with a teacher and everyone being ok with it usually happens in anime. I just find it amusing that it happened to you..."

"That is not funny Arthur-san!"

Arthur laughed as Kiku fumed, calming down after Arthur apologized for teasing him. It went to a calm sort of silence, Arthur resting his head against the top of the couch and Kiku sipping his tea. It really didn't feel like a normal school day. The classes felt shorter as people chattered, girls squealing over their gifts and boys trying and failing to not care about the holiday.

It was probably an American thing, but things seemed more flamboyant than they should. Kiku did say that it was a lot more calmer and sweeter in his country than here.

The teachers looked as if they gave up on the day the moment they entered the classroom, abandoning their lessons to call their friends or their loved ones. It was enough for Arthur to send Gilbert to scream at the students to get to class and for teachers to actually do their job. Gilbert was surprisingly scary when he was serious, the albino lost all traces of his good nature and childish tenancies, leaving behind a hard man that even rivaled his brother Ludwig.

"Arthur-san."

Arthur blinked, "Ah, yes?"

Kiku took a sip of his tea, "Have you checked your bag for the ribbon?"

The Brit glanced at his hand bag resting at his sides. He shook his head, "No, but I do not think it's in there. I haven't put it down or had it out of my sight all morning." Arthur crossed his arms, "Speaking of this, did Mr. Hercules give you anything, or did you get him a gift?"

"Ah, no, I have not had the chance to give him my gift. I did not wanted to disrupt his nap during class."

A look. "But what did he give you?"

Cheeks reddened, "Ah, nothing really..."

"Kiku-"

"Arthur! Have you seen the tomato bastard? He needs to give me the key to the roof so I can pick some vegetables. And Feliciano disappeared too..." Lovino smashed the door open, looking more aggravated then he usually did.

Arthur felt a tick on his forehead, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching in amusement. "I believe Anthony is with the Frog in the court yard. If they're actually working, they should be putting up banners and carrying down materials for later on in the evening." Arthur set down his tea cup, "As for Feliciano, I last saw him running into the gym to find Ludwig. He looked like he was panicking about something."

Lovino frowned, siting himself next to Arthur as he offered a nod in greeting to Kiku. "What was that idiot panicking about?"

Arthur shrugged, "I have no idea, but it was enough to make him run at top speed towards the one place that you both dread to step foot in."

"We don't dread it!"

"Then why did you tell your grandfather that you and your brother do not need Physical ed, and that you should just receive the credit."

Lovino flushed, "B-Because that shit is stupid anyways! It was made for people like the fat American and the potato loving brothers!"

"I agree with Lovino-san."

"Thank you! See! Even the quiet one knows what I'm talking about!"

Arthur coughed in his fist, trying to stop himself from laughing. He muffled a few more when Lovino shot him an accusing glare. He raised his hand in surrender. "I'm not a big fan of it either, so I understand."

A glare, "You really can't tell once you face off against the pervert and the fat American."

"T-That's not my fault! Those prats just piss me off, and the two have the nerve to call me out during that dodge ball game..."

The two other occupants felt themselves sweat a little as they watched the blond teen mutter to himself, a dark aura suddenly emitting around him. "U-Um, Arthur-san?"

"And I slammed the ball in his ugly face, lord knows that I did him a favor..."

"Arthur-san.?"

"Jones was always an airhead, how dare he laugh even when the ball smashed into his precious jewels..."

"Tea Bastard!"

Arthur paused, shifting his scowl towards the poor Italian boy, causing the teen to let out a small 'eep.' Once the Brit made eye contact with him, the dark aura instantly vanished. "Are you ok Lovino?" He asked, taking a small step towards him.

Lovino just sighed, "It's nothing. Anyways, since Antonio is busy, can you please unlock the roof door for me?"

Arthur's eyes widened, "A-Ah, sure! Sorry for that."

He turned to Kiku and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry for troubling you and taking your time."

"It's no problem at all Arthur-san. I hope everything goes well for the festival preparations."

Arthur met with Lovino at the doorway, "Oh, if you're not too busy with practicing for the competition, can you come help me with the festival?"

The Italian rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm your assistant after all bastard. And I don't need practice anyways. That shit is in my blood." He puffed out his chest, making Arthur give a small smile.

Before Arthur closed the door, Kiku spoke up, "Ah, I'll pray that you find that person Arthur-san, you deserve some happiness."

Arthur blushed a bright red, closing the door in a panicked rush. He quickly picked up a fast pace, willing the heat to leave his cheeks. Surprisingly, Lovino kept up with him, a curious look appearing on his face.

A scowl replaced it quickly once the two went past Francis, the french man effortlessly charming girls on the spot, the girls practically throwing gifts and flowers all around him. Arthur rolled his eyes while Lovino scrunched up his nose in disgust.

They made it to the roof a few minutes later, the door quickly opened with the flick of Arthur's key card. (The students have to have keys while Arthur and Gilbert get key cards that open any door -you know which one they should not have given it to-) Lovino quickly got a basket near the entrance and made his way to the vegetable garden, Arthur slowly lingered behind him. He looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply, the air around him was refreshing, and for awhile Arthur felt calm.

He just wanted to lay on the ground and just stare at the never ending blue, the thought almost tempting him to do so. Instead, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, enjoying the peaceful moment while it lasted. When he opened his eyes, he gave a small start, finding Lovino's face right in front of him with his normal glare. "What was the other tea bastard talking about?"

The Italian was already finished with his picking, the basket was filled to the point of overflowing. _'That thing looks extremely heavy, Lovino must be stronger than I thought.' _Arthur absently thought before turning a light pink, "Its nothing. Kiku was just talking to himself about his doujinshis."

"You mean those weird comics that he draws?" Lovino nodded in understanding, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as well. "He once drew fratello in a maid outfit trying to seduce the potato bastard and me in a bunny costume trying to do the same thing to Antonio. He even paired me and Feliciano together once!"

Arthur would have laughed if he didn't have a flash back to all the people Kiku paired him up with and his own outfits he was forced to wear. He was even paired up with his brothers, and once, with himself! He didn't even think that was even possible.

They both shuddered in unison, their vision of a calm and quiet Kiku was quickly turning into a fan boy that had too much time on his hands.

Lovino cleared his throat, "Ok, so just let me drop this off at the kitchen and then I will follow where ever the fuck you're going."

Arthur nodded, "Alright then, lead the way." They locked the door and climbed back down the stairs, entering the main hallways that connected to the entrance and the cafeteria. Lovino carried on, telling Arthur to wait there. "I don't trust you anywhere near food."

"You git, my cooking is not that bad!"

"Sweets? No, you're actually good at that. And tea. Anything else? You're going to fucking kill us all."

Arthur leaned against one of the walls after Lovino left, cracking his neck with a roll of his head. He mentally went over the thing he needed to get done and the amount of yelling he had to do. He had a feeling that the frog and Spaniard slacked off on the work he assigned them. Just because other people of the student council such as Kiku, Ludwig, and the Italian twins were laid off due to the festivals, those two, (mainly Francis) decided that they didn't need to do anything either.

Maybe he can get Ludwig to supervise them if he was not busy, maybe them will things actually get done instead of ending up destroyed or ruined. Arthur could not understand what made those two irresistible to the female(and male) population, they were not romantic at all -no matter how much they said they were-.

The green ribbon flashed in his find along with the faces of Francis and Antonio. He immediately felt like vomiting when he thought of the french man, but not so much when the sunny smile of the Spaniard overshadowed him. _'I don't know how I would feel if the ribbon came from one of them.'_ He subconsciously rubbed his hair, a dreamy smile flickering on his face.

"Iggy!"

"Yo, Eyebrows! There you are."

Arthur tensed, sending a small glare towards the two as they neared him. Alfred was grinning from ear to ear, every step that he took look like it had a small bounce to it. Gilbert had his black jacket swung over his left shoulder, his pace a lot more laid back than the hyper teen next to him.

Arthur had little time to braise himself before Alfred literally jumped on him, "Arty~! Thank you!"

The Brit yelped as the American spun him around, his loud boisterous laugh echoing in the shorter teen's ears. "P-Put me d-down! Idiot!"

The happy teen seemed to not here him, only stopping to hug the teen closer to his chest. "Everyone saw the image of me in the entrance! It was sooo cool! They were like 'oh you look so hot Alfred' and 'man, why can't I be like that guy' and 'ah he is such a hero!'" The blond American had stars in his eyes, positively beaming by all the praises he got that morning.

Not that Arthur saw, since all his vision was filled with the ugly brown color of Alfred's favorite bomber jacket.

The Brit turned his head slightly and shot Gilbert a pleading look. Fortunately, Gilbert was on his side this time. He tapped on Alfred's shoulder once before yanking Arthur away from him, the distraction was enough to make the American loosen his hold on the Brit. "Leave the Prez alone Alfred, he doesn't need to be suffocated."

"Hey, that was not cool man!"

"The awesome me doesn't care."

The Albino wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, grinning as he rested his chin on the blond's head. His grin widened when Alfred lost his smile, blue eyes narrowing as his mouth set into a frown. Arthur blinked, looking up at the Albino's face questioningly. "Um, Gilbert? Please let go of me."

"Aww that's no fun," He smirked, "But I guess I have to do what you say, since I'm your knight an' all."

He let go, relishing in the small blushed that bloomed in Arthur's cheeks and the furious face Alfred had once he met his eyes.

He laughed as he dodged Arthur's fist, the smaller teen cursing when he missed. "Stop joking around you git! Now tell me what the bloody hell you two want, other than to annoy me."

The two triumphant and angry looks vanished instantly and instead were replaced with ones of disbelief. "Um dude? You know what today is, right?"

Arthur face palmed, "...No Jones, I don't know what day it is. Its not like it was _my_ job to plan the festival, get more people in in the disciplinary committee since some people here love to destroy everything, and make sure people are actually in class since they are too excited to give gifts instead of learning."

Alfred took a step back, the amount of sarcasm dripping from those words made him nervous. He steeled himself before answering, "Yeah, but come on Arty! What reason would you think we have to skip class and go find you?"

"Because you are both idiots and you just wanted to annoy me?"

Gilbert shook his head, having the nerve to waggle a finger at the Brit's face. "Remember what I told you yesterday?"

Well the papers came to mind...

Arthur scowled, "That reminds me, Gilbert Beilschmidt you-"

He jolted from his sentence once both the teens hands shot from behind their backs, a small box in each cupped hand."Happy saint Whites Day Arthur!"

Arthur stared at them, feeling his cheeks heat up. He slowly took each box from their hands, running a finger over the ribbon and wrapping paper. "You two...actually got me a present?"

"Well yeah," Gilbert smiled, "I told yah you might expect something more from your friends."

Alfred shook Arthur's left shoulder, baring a soft smile instead of his idiotic one. "Open mine first."

"Now that is not fair!"

Alfred stuck his tongue at him while the Brit ignored them, using the boxes to hide the smile that formed on his lips. He took Alfred's gift and placed it above the other one, his fingers curling over the ribbon that kept it together.

He just about pulled it half way before a loud commanding voice boomed from right side. "Why are you two not in class?"

Gilbert visibly flinched, a grimace replacing his usual cocky smirk. He turned towards the voice and gave a weak grin. "Luddy! What are you doing here? I thought you were prepping for the arms and training competition?"

He gave a half hearted laugh, dying slowly when the figure continued their way in a slow, powerful motion. In no time at all, Ludwig stood firmly in front of them, arms crossed and baring a stone hard glare.

His eyes swept over the scene before landing directly at the two ditchers. "I'll state it again, what are you two doing out of class? I hope it's not because you're trying to do something irresponsible today brother," The stare shifted to Alfred, "Or trying to cause problems for other people."

Alfred shook his head, waving his hands in front of him for effect, "No, no we're not, I swear! The hero would never dream of doing such a thing! And anyways, we only came to give Arthur his Saint White's day gifts!" He pointed at the Brit, the albino nodding his head in agreement.

Ludwig took one look at the gifts and soften slightly before sighing, "And you couldn't wait until the festival during the time where it is actually appropriate to do such things?!"

"But that's boring!"

The large blond teen closed his eyes, "I want you two to turn around and start heading to class the moment I count to three."

Alfred bristled, pointing is index finger accusingly, "Hey, that's not fair! You can't just-"

"One..."

Gilbert took a step hesitantly, "We should go Alfie."

"No way man! I want to see Arthur open his-"

"Two..."

Now Gilbert usually never really was intimidated by his younger brother, in fact he found it amusing and cute when he got angry and started shouting at other people. It was almost as cute as how Arthur reacted when he does the same thing, but even the albino knew when to not mess with the tall German, and that day always seems to be a holiday such as this. Ludwig always seemed more tensed and aggravated, becoming more of a demon when angered than amusing.

So with no remorse, he turned to Alfred, gave a small mock salute, and took off in the other direction where his class was. Alfred gaped at his retreating form, "What the fuck?!"

"Three."

The American turned around to talk more smack, only to find Ludwig towering over him. He only managed to let out a small 'eep' before he was lifted up and thrown overt the broader teen's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The German didn't even seem to be bothered by the loud screaming and kicking, giving Arthur a side glance and offering a small bow, "Sorry for disturbing you Arthur."

Arthur, who was silent over the whole ordeal, jolted upon hearing his main and waved his hand , "No, no it's fine. Thank you for taking care of them." He cleared his throat and took more of a professional stance, "How is your training going for your upcoming events?"

Ludwig grabbed his chin thoughtfully, "The arms might be difficult since Tino and Vash are also in the event. But it should be no problem for the obstacle course."

"Are you guys seriously ignoring me here?! Let me go!"

Arthur nodded, "Well, good luck then," he gave a small laugh, "With those two, you're going to need it"

Ludwig smiled, "Right, now come on Mr. Jones. Off to class."

"W-Wait!"

Arthur bit his lips to stop the laugh that threatened to come out. The poor American was still kicking and screaming as the Ludwig walked away with him on his shoulders, the Brit wondered where he had gotten that much patience. _'He is always around Gilbert and Feliciano...'_

He lifted his right and glanced at the still wrapped gifts. Maybe he should save them til later, after all it would be bad if one of them happened to be a prank and did something to him before the festival. _'Is Alfred even in the pranks with the others?'_

"Hey Bastard, I'm ready to go."

Arthur tensed, before relaxing immediately when he noticed it was Lovino. "Alright then, lets-"

"Chigi, you got things already?!"

"Eh? Ah, yes but it was from two gits that annoy the bloody hell out of me."

"One came from Francis?"

A scowl."I said annoy me, not make me want to commit murder."

Lovino cracked a smile, "Heh, true. So hurry up and open them so we can go."

Arthur shook his head, "No, I'll open them later. We got things to do."

The Italian rolled his eyes, "Arthur, just open them. You're going to be distracted all day by thinking of them and something will go wrong. And I'm not going to hang out with the potato bastard if that happens!"

The blond waved his free hand in surrender, "Alright, alright! Annoying git..."

"Bastard."

Arthur cracked his own smile, pulling the ribbon off the first box and lifting up the lid. He reached in and pulled out a scarf, the design going from the United States flag to blending into the Union Jack flag. He felt the soft fabric and scoffed, "I knew he would add something American, the poppet." His tone had something soft to it despite his words, folding the scarf in a neat manner and putting it into his hand bag, feeling the fabric one more time before letting go. He actually liked it, the scarf reminding him of his old one that torn during their second year. _'Thank you Alfred.'_

Lovino smirked, "Well, we now know what you're going to wear during the fall time."

"Shut up! You don't know that!"

With pink cheeks, he went and opened the other box, shooting a small glare at the grinning Italian. It softened immensely when he pulled out Gilbert's gift. He held a small plushie of a cute green rabbit, adorning two small wings and a little handkerchief of the England flag tied around its neck. He gave it a small hug, feeling a smile creeping on his face. He put the rabbit next to the scarf, fluffing it up so the two can fit snugly next to each other. He petted the top of rabbit's head, _'Thank you Gilbert.' _

Arthur cleared his throat, "That's done, now lets go Lovino. We have work to do and lives to make a living hell out of."

This time, Lovino didn't say anything, only pulling Arthur by the cuffs of his shirt with a smile on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N Ok, guessing time! Write a review, tell me what you thought, and if you want, tell me who you think is Arthur's secret admirer! It could be somebody mentioned or someone that would appear in the next chapter, who bloody knows. Since it is a two-shot, next and final chapter is going to be posted on **SUNDAY**, so you have until then, who knows, I could change a few things in response to the review.

So thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night!

Arthur- England/Britain

Gilbert- Prussia

Alfred- America

Ludwig- Germany

Kiku- Japan

Feliciano and Lovino- Italy and Romano

Toris- Lithuania

Hercules- Greece


End file.
